


A Dragon's Hospitality (GER)

by orphan_account, xXCrowFeatherXx



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrowFeatherXx/pseuds/xXCrowFeatherXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the German version of this wonderfull Fic! Everything legal, I've asked :)</p>
<p>When a trip to Dale is disrupted by trolls, Bilbo Baggins finds himself taking refuge in the Misty Mountains. He knows the stories about the creature living there as well as anyone else, but what choice does he have? The rumors, it turns out, are true—but the creature in the mountains isn’t exactly as he’s heard.</p>
<p>A Beauty & the Beast AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Hospitality (GER)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ich liebe diese Geschichte und habe mir gedacht, dass ich sie gerne auch auf Deutsch präsentieren würde, da sie einfach nur Hammer ist! Ich habe die wundervolle Autorin gefragt und sie hat mir das grüne Licht gegeben :)  
> Hiermit wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!
> 
> PS.: Hier das Original -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1086340/chapters/2185371  
> Falls ihr Fragen oder verbesserungen habt, kein Ding, fragt ruhig oder schreibt mir, wir freuen uns über hilfreiche Kritik!

_„Oh,aye,es ist viel sicherer geworden in den letzten Jahren“, sagte der Mann an der Bar. Er saß schon seit geraumer Zeit im ‚Tänzelnden Pony‘ auf einen der Barhocker. Alles was er trank war Wasser,mit der Begründung ,dass er keinen Ale und Met oder was auch immer man ihm anbot vertragen könne. Und während seiner Zeit dort erzählte er Geschichten von seinen Reisen. „Meistens ziehen sich die Trolle nach Ettenmoor zurück. Es ist einfach für Reisende dorthin zu gehen,wohin auch immer sie möchten…“_

_Der Wanderer namens Holfast beschrieb seine Besuche in Edoras und Gondor, beschrieb wie er nach weiter in den Norden reiste, die Wälder von Mirkwood passierte, bevor er wieder auf seinen alten Pfad zu den Grey Mountains und Fornost gelangte. Er stammte eigentlich aus der Gegend von Evendim, aber er fühlte sich zu rastlos um dort für längere Zeit zu bleiben._

_„Und dass,“ sagte er der um ihm herum gesammelten Truppe, „ist der Weg wie ich hier nach Bree kam. Ich dachte mir, dass ich vielleicht ein paar Tage ruhen kann, bevor ich mich wieder auf den Weg mache. Ich habe mir vorgenommen durch die Trollhöhen in die Misty Mountains zu gelangen.“_

_„Die Misty Mountains?“, Die Stimme,die zu einem kleinen Mädchen gehörte,war gefüllt mit staunen. Sie saß auf dem Knie ihres Vaters und ihre Augen waren vor Begeisterung weit geöffnet. Vielleicht gehörte ein kleines Mädchen nicht unbedingt in eine Taverne, aber die wenigsten kümmerte es, wer in dem ‚Tänzelnden Pony‘ verkehrte und wer nicht,es sei denn sie machten Ärger,aber dieses kleine Mädchen tat nichts der gleichen. „Wo das Monster lebt?“_

_Holfast lachte, lauthals und belustigt._ _„In den Misty Mountains lebt kein Monster,junge Dame.“_

_Das Mädchen lächelte schüchtern aufgrund der Anrede und sagte, „Aber Mama sagt,dass dort etwas ist.“_

_„Eine kleine Gruselgeschichte vor dem zu Bett gehen.“ Wandte er ab. „Da ist nichts vor dem man sich fürchten muss, dort draußen.“_

Oh ja und wie sicher das dort draußen ist. Vollkommen harmlos.

Bilbo Baggins kann sich nicht helfen, wenn seine Gedanken jetzt grade leicht sarkastisch sind. Nachdem er Holfast und seinen Geschichten drei Nächten am Stück zugehört hatte, entschloss er sich, dass es genau die richtige Zeit wäre um einen Ausflug nach Dale zu machen und heuerte dafür den Wanderer an um ihn dorthin zu eskortieren. Jetzt jedoch wünschte er sich, auf seine Nachbarn gehört zu haben und doch lieber in Bag End geblieben wäre. Hier draußen gibt es nichts für ihn, außer vielleicht das gleiche Schicksal was auch Holfast befallen hat.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Trollhöhen mindestens genauso gefährlich waren wie sie schon immer waren, wenn nicht sogar gefährlicher. Sie hatten gerade erst Rast gemacht, als ein Trio an Trollen sie überfiel. Holfast befahl Bilbo zu rennen, was er auch tat, aber schon nach wenigen Metern packten ihn Schuldgefühle seinen Kameraden allein gelassen zu haben, ganz sicher würden ihn die Trolle töten und verschleppen. Also versteckte sich Bilbo hinter einem Baum und vor Schreck weiteten sich seine Augen um jede Sekunde mehr.

Zwei der Trolle hatten eben erst jeweils einen der beiden Arme von Holfast gepackt und mit einem kräftigen ruck heraus gerissen. Gewaltsam und ohne Skrupel. Bilbo machte einen Schritt zurück und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um sich nicht zu übergeben. Sie könnten ihn vielleicht hören, Bilbo wusste nicht, wie gut Trolle hören konnten. Zaghaft sah er sich um, versuchte raus zu finden welcher Weg der sicherste wäre um zu fliehen. Aber alles sah gleich aus! Außerdem wusste er nicht wohin der dritte Troll gegangen war. Er verschwand vor fünf Minuten.

„Wass sollen wir mit ihm tun?“, fragte einer der Trollen. Seine Stimme klang unnormal hoch für das, was er war. „Sollen wir uns auf ihn setzen und zu Gele verarbeiten?“ Der andere Troll machte ein frustriertes Geräusch. „Was denktste sollen mit ihm machen?“.

Es erklang wieder ein krankes, reißendes Geräusch. Bilbo war froh, nicht mehr in die Richtung der Trolle zu blicken. „Wir koch’n ihn. Wir hatt’n schon lange kein gebratenes Fleisch mehr.“ Oh das – also das war sicher nicht gut. Bilbo taumelte durch die Bäume. Er wusste nicht, wohin er ging, aber was er wusste war, dass er nicht länger dort bleiben wollte. Von den Geräuschen des Massakers hatte er genug.

Nur was sollte er jetzt tun?

Ein schmaler Stock stach in die Mitte seines Fußes. Er jaulte auf, dann warf er wieder die Hände auf den Mund. Seine Füße waren vielleicht dick, aber der Stock war ziemlich spitz. Er stolperte wieder über einen Stock und warf diesmal die Hände vor sich um den Sturz ab zu dämpfen. Bilbo fluchte leise, Wörter die Lobelia Sackville-Baggins ohne Zweifel als unmöglich und unhöflich von einem Hobbit aus Bag End halten würde.

Der Boden unter ihm vibrierte. Da war ein lauter Plumps, gefolgt von einem weiteren. Oh nein, dachte er. Ich glaube das ist nichts gutes. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und wurde mit einem unliebsamen Bild begrüßt.

Nein, das war alles andere als gut.

Der dritte Troll, wie sich heraus stellte, fand heraus wo er sich befand, bevor er es selbst tun konnte. Er quiekte, ein undefinierbares Geräusch von dem er lieber niemals jemanden erzählen würde und außerdem war ihm nicht ganz klar, wie er auf seine Füße gelangte. Der Troll trampelte zu ihm. Er machte ein erneut peinliches Geräusch, drehte sich um und floh. Der Troll verfolgte ihn, dass war alles was er hören konnte, doch es klang so als ob der Troll weiter zurück fiel. Er lief schneller als das Vieh ihn verfolgen konnte. Er kroch unter eine große Wurzel und zog sich weiter zurück, bis er sich unter dem nächsten befand.

Die Wurzel war riesig, groß genug um darunter versteckt zu bleiben. Bilbo wischte sich über das Gesicht, schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Das war keine gute Situation. Aber er würde hier bleiben, immerhin schien es ein weitaus sicherer Ort zu sein, als dort draußen. Der Waldboden vibrierte wieder. Er hörte wie der Troll näher kam und an seinem Versteck vorbei zog. Das bewog ihn aber nicht dazu, sich zu bewegen, jedenfalls nicht sofort. Er wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit er unter der Wurzel verbrachte. Während er dort lag, fing es an zu regnen. Es begann mit nur wenigen Tropfen auf den Waldbaldachin. Aber schon bald entwickelte es sich zu weitaus mehr. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich entschied, weiter zu gehen hatte sich das tropfen in ein schütten geändert. Er war innerhalb weniger Sekunden durchnässt.

„Verdammt…“, flüsterte er, „das ist gar nicht gut.“ Er hoffte, dass keiner der Trolle in seiner Nähe war. Es war besorgniserregend. Er erinnerte sich an den Anfang ihrer Reise- die Straße von Bree zur Letzten Brücke war ereignislos und unbeschwert,alles verlief einfach. Alles verlief ruhig, selbst in den Trollhöhen, jedenfalls bis heute Nacht. Wo waren sie heute Abend nur gewesen? Wo haben sie Rast gemacht? Er wünschte sich, dass die Karte noch bei ihm wäre, aber die war wahrscheinlich bei Holfast und dort würde er noch nicht einmal wieder in die Nähe gehen. Kein Proviant und keine Ahnung wo er hin gehen sollte.

_„Wir sind nicht weit von den Misty Mountains entfernt,“ sagte Holfast, lehnte sich hervor um eine Wurst über dem Feuer zu braten. Er lächelte dem Wanderer zu. Bis jetzt war er mit seiner Entscheidung, den Wanderer anzuheuern um nach Dale zu kommen, recht zufrieden. Er wäre niemals alleine soweit gekommen, es war das erste Mal das er weiter als Bree ging. „Es sollte nicht länger als zwei Stunden dauern, vielleicht weniger wenn wir schnell gehen…“, Der Mann wendete seine Wurst. Das Feuer war warm. Bilbo wusste, dass er eigentlich seinen Schlafsack ausrollen sollte, aber das Feuer war so schön warm._

Bilbo erinnerte sich nun an diese Unterhaltung. Er wischte sich übers Gesicht, aber das half nur für eine Sekunde, wenn überhaupt. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin er ging. Irgendwann rutschte er aus und landete mit dem Rücken im Schlamm. Er starrte in den dunklen Baldachin, Minuten lang. Gerade als er sich wieder auf die Füße gehievt hatte, hörte er etwas das gefährlich nach aufholenden Troll klang.

Er floh.

Es war schwierig zu sagen, wie lange er rannte. Unmöglich die Zeit in irgendeiner Weise zu messen. Irgendwann stolperte er einen Hügel hinunter, von dem er nicht wusste, jemals hinauf geklettert zu sein. Nach Atem ringend stand er auf. Seine Haare hangen ihm ins Gesicht und Schlamm klebte ihm im Gesicht. Er wischte sich mit der Innenseite seines Handgelenks über die Augen. Wo war er? Er schielte durch den Regen, der immer noch in Strömen vom Himmel fiel. Etwas enorm riesiges ragte vor ihm empor. Es war kein Baum, und auch kein Troll, was eine sofortige Erleichterung war. Nein, wie es schien hatte er es bis zu den Misty Mountains geschafft.

„Oh…“, hauchte er.

Der Hobbit taumelte in Richtung des Berges. Es brauchte einiges an Zeit, um sich an der Bergmauer entlang zu fühlen, in der Hoffnung keinem Troll zu begegnen. (Dies schien nicht der Fall. Ebenso wenig traute Bilbo ihnen das zu, schienen sie doch Wesen von niedriger Intelligenz zu sein). Doch endlich fand er einen kleinen Spalt im Gestein. Zwar war die Öffnung winzig, gerade groß und breit genug für ihn um hinein zu kommen, aber es schien trocken. Irgendwie schaffte er es, einzuschlafen, mit dem Gedanken, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war diese Reise anzutreten, egal wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte die Märkte von Dale zu sehen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Das Erste was Bilbo nach dem erwachen tat war : seine Arme über den Kopf strecken, nur um kurz danach eine Hand auf seinen Mund zu legen um zu gähnen. Etwas fühlte sich komisch an der ersten Bewegung an, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was. Als er seine Augen öffnete, fiel ihm auf, dass er gar nicht in der Lage sein sollte, sich zu strecken. Der Spalt, in den er gekrochen war um sich vor den Trollen und Regen zu schützen, war niemals groß genug, um sich ohne Probleme zu strecken. Auf jeden Fall tat sein Rücken nicht so weh, als hätte er in einer Bergspalte geschlafen.

Er blinkte einige Male und schaute sich dann um, um heraus zu finden wo er sich befand. Er lag auf einer weichen Unterlage, und über ihm war die Decke in einem stürmischen Blau gefärbt. Vielleicht sah draußen der Himmel genauso aus?

Er war in eine weiche und warme Decke gehüllt und seine Kleidung war mysteriöser Weise verschwunden. Sie waren ohne Zweifel entsorgt worden. Derjenige, der ihn hierhin gelegt hatte, wollte wohl nicht, dass er das Bett mit seiner zerrissenen und schlamm besudelten Kleidung verdreckte. Sein Haar war auch sauber und ordentlich. Der Raum in dem er sich befand, war nicht sonderlich groß und direkt in Stein gemeißelt. Es sah genauso aus, wie die Mauer an der er sich letzte Nacht entlang gefühlt hatte.

Könnte es sein, dass er sich im inneren des Berges befand?

Dort war ein kleiner Nachttisch, die Füße waren geschnitzte Pfoten und dort wo die Beine die Platte berührten, wurde das Bein zu dem Gesicht einer Frau mit einem Lächeln. Der Tisch an sich war Leer, genauso wie der Krug, der auf dem dunklen Boden herraus stach. An der hintersten Seite des Raumes war ein Schrank, der dem Tisch ähnelte. Das Einzige was ihm anderen Sachen auffiel waren Kleidungsstücke, die am Fuße des Bettes lagen und anscheinend seiner Größe entsprachen. Ist sein Retter ein Hobbit? Oder jemand anderes seiner Größe? Zwerge? Sie währen jedenfalls Groß genug, dachte er…

Er würde ja fragen,aber er war allein. Bilbo streckte sich noch einmal, sich wundernd wo diejenigen waren, die ihn hierher brachten,und wo genau sich HIER befand. Er müsste sich wohl genauer umsehen, wenn er den Raum verließ. Langsam machte sich Bilbo daran, sich anzuziehen. Der Teppich unter seinen Füßen war angenehm, aber der kalte Fußboden eher weniger. Die Kleidung, die er vorfand, war fein, die gleiche Qualität die er im Shire kaufen würde, wenn nicht sogar besser. Sie passten perfekter als er geglaubt hatte. Da musste Jemand sein, der seine feinsten Sachen mit ihm teilte. Die Kleidung war weich, fließend blauer Stoff, komfortabel noch dazu.

Sobald er seine Kleidung zurecht gerückt hatte, öffnete er die Tür.

Bilbo fand sich in einem Flur wieder, groß genug um mit drei Hobbits nebeneinander herzulaufen. Die Wände waren ebenfalls verziert, genauso wie der Tisch und der Schrank aus dem Zimmer, aus dem er gerade kam. Er dachte, obwohl er noch nie in Rivendell gewesen war, dass es hier sehr Elbisch aussah. Er hatte schon einmal die Bauart von Elben in einen seiner Bücher gesehen. Das war das was er vermutete. Aber warum sollten Elben in den Misty Mountains leben, (wenn das wirklich das war,wo er sich befand), oder irgendwo anders, dass an einen Wald grenzte? Welche Arten von Elben lebte in der Nähe von Stein? Das Nächste was ihm ins Auge fiel, war die leere des Flures.

Er sah in jede Richtung, aber jede war leer gefegt von jeglicher Form von Leben. Wo waren denn alle? Er trat gänzlich auf den Flur und dachte sich, dass egal welchen Weg er ging, würde zu irgendeiner Form von Leben führen,wahrscheinlich. Jedenfalls musste ihn irgendwer hinein gebracht, sauber gemacht und ins Bett gebracht haben. Noch dazu die feine Kleidung ans Bett gebracht haben. Also entschied er sich für links.

Nach wenigen Minuten des Gehens, war sich Bilbo sicher etwas gehört zu haben. Es klang so, als ob Jemand flüstern würde. Mehr als nur einer. Dort war eine ganze Gruppe, miteinander flüsternd, aber dort war niemand im geringsten. Er bewegte sich weiter den Flur hinunter, vorbei an geschlossenen Türen (die er gerne geöffnet hätte, aber das was dahinter lag, ging ihm nichts an). Jede Tür war mit einem Vogel markiert. Nach zehn Minuten eröffnete sich der Flur in eine große Halle. Dieser Raum war dafür gedacht, um mit langen Esstischen gefüllt zu sein, riesig um viele Gäste unter zu bringen. Aber hier war nur ein kleiner Holztisch, ganz am anderen Ende der Halle. Der Tisch stand vor einem Kamin mit einem warmen Feuer darin und am Tisch stand ein Stuhl, der so gemütlich aussah, wie seine Sessel in Bag End, vielleicht ein bisschen größer als er es benötigte. Auch das Bett war größer gewesen. Was lebte in diesen Hallen, das die Kleidergröße eines Hobbits und die Möbelgröße von Menschen besaß?

Wandteppiche zierten die Wände hier, vielleicht ergaben die Rückschlüsse auf seine Gastgeber? Aber nein, das taten sie nicht. Einige zeigten Elben, andere Menschen. Manche sogar Zwerge oder Wesen die Bilbo noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Er drehte sich um, um die anderen Wandteppiche zu begutachten. Im Gegenzug wurde Bilbo mit einem Tisch voller Essen überrascht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Hobbit sich an dem Tisch niederließ. Zu erst hatte er gedacht, dass es eine Fata Morgana gewesen wäre, aber da hatte er sich geirrt. Ein leerer Teller stand vor ihm und das war auch der Einzige. Alle anderen waren mit Früchten, Gemüse, Fleisch und Fisch gedeckt. Der Trinkbecher ist gefüllt mit einer Goldenen, süßlich riechender Flüssigkeit. Das Essen jedoch war nicht das Einzige das Bilbo ins Auge fiel, dort war ebenfalls ein Stück Pergament das zusammen gefaltet und einer eleganten Handschrift beschrieben worden war.

„Seit gegrüßt, Besucher,

Unser Lord hat befohlen, dass wir uns um dich kümmern und dich dann wieder auf den Weg schicken.

Ess soviel du magst. Dir wird an nichts fehlen.“

„Nein,“ sagte er zu sich selbst. „Dass werde ich wohl nicht.“

Da ist so viel Essen vor ihm, dass er niemals alleine schaffen würde, jedenfalls nicht in einer Mahlzeit.

Aber wer ist dieser Lord, der in dem Schreiben erwähnt wird ? Und wer lässt all das für ihn hier?

Immer mehr Fragen und keine Antworten. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Da waren immer Gerüchte gewesen, dass etwas in den Bergen lebt. Etwas gefährliches, Niemand traut sich auch nur daran zu denken. Vielleicht versucht ihn das Biest der Misty Mountains in einen Schleier aus Sicherheit zu tauchen, nur um dann verspeist zu werden? „Sei nicht dumm,“ sagte er, wieder laut, obwohl niemand da war um ihn zu hören. Hätten die, die ihn gefunden hätten ihn nur eher gerettet, hätten sie auch den armen Holfast retten können. Bilbo versuchte, nicht an ihn zu denken. Da gab es nichts, was er noch für ihn tun könnte.

Er legte den Zettel beiseite und begann zu essen. Nach dem ersten Bissen stellte er fest, dass das Essen das beste war, was er jemals gekostet hatte. Das Brot war köstlich, auch ohne jegliche Butter oder Honig, jedoch bestrich er das nächste Stück trotzdem mit Butter und fand herraus, dass es noch viel besser schmeckte. Alles was sich vor ihm ausbreitete, war köstlich und selbst das Getränk war unbeschreiblich gut, obwohl er immer noch nicht wusste, was es war. Bilbo füllte seinen Teller dreimal, bevor er keinen Bissen mehr herunter bekam.

Er stand auf und entschied dass, als Niemand kam um ihn abzuholen, er einfach zu dem Raum zurück kehrte aus dem er gekommen war. Obwohl er wusste, dass er niemanden sehen würde, hoffte er, dass er vielleicht trotzdem Jemanden über den Weg lief. Doch Niemand kam. Immer noch hörte er das leise Flüstern im Hintergrund. Und wieder war es überall. Der Hobbit gelangte wieder zu seinem Schlafzimmer ohne Probleme, nur um herauszufinden, dass sich der Inhalt geändert hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu vorher war der Tisch nun gefüllt mit Utensilien. Er fand eine Karte, mit dem Weg zurück zum Shire markiert, zusammen mit einer Schlafmatte und jeglichen Sachen die er für eine Reise unbekannter Länge benötigen würde. Da war sogar Essen- eine gefüllte Wasserflasche, getrocknetes Fleisch, Nüsse und ein mit Blättern umwickeltes Brot, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Sachen, ganz wie das Essen, breiteten sich vor ihm aus, zusammen mit einem weiteren Stück Papier. Er hob es auf und sah, dass es wieder von der gleichen Schrift war.

„Wieder Hallo, Besucher.

Dieser Proviant wurde für deine nutzen zusammengestellt. Bitte bediene dich und hab eine sicherer Reise nach Hause.“

Heimreise.

Das Wort hallte in seinem Kopf. Er fühlte sich nun stärker, stärker als nach dem aufstehen und weitaus stärker, als nach dem Trollangriff. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er bereit war ‚hier‘ zu verlassen. Er war noch nie allein gereist. Er fühlte sich nicht bereit dies jetzt zu tun.

Wie könnte er auch nur Ansatzweise diese Reise durch die Trollhöhen überleben? Er schaute durch den Raum, sichtlich nervös. Wenn er einfach sprach, würde dann sein geheimnisvoller Gastgeber ihn hören? Einen Versuch wars wert.

„Ich bin ziemlich erschöpft,“ sagte er. Seine Stimme leise. Er räusperte sich und sprach erneut, lauter dieses mal. „Ich bin müde, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ich ein paar Tage hier bleiben könnte, wenn das in Ordnung geht. Öhm- Ist es in Ordnung?“

Einige Minuten lang, nichts passierte. Er fing an zu zweifeln, dachte das es ein schlechtes Zeichen war und er seine sofortige Rückreise antreten musste.

Aus dem Nichts heraus erschien wieder ein Stück Papier, dass auf den Boden flatterte. Er bückte sich, um es aufzuheben.

„Du hast eine Nacht, Besucher.

Dann musst du sofort im Morgengrauen gehen“

Es ist nicht das, was er sich erhofft hatte, aber er wusste, dass er nicht das Recht besaß nach mehr zu fragen. Er muss mit dem leben, was ihm angeboten wurde. Und so fand sich Bilbo auf der Kante seines Bettes wieder, wahrscheinlich irgendwo in den Misty Mountains und sich darüber wundernd, wer seine Gastgeber waren und vor allem…

…Was sie sind.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank für's lesen :D  
> Der nächste Teil kommt bald!


End file.
